


Thinking about you 자꾸 생각니

by Bertata



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertata/pseuds/Bertata
Summary: She didn't know what to expect when she went to her friend's birthday party. But it sure wasn't this.





	Thinking about you 자꾸 생각니

**Author's Note:**

> CLARAAAAAAAAAA espero que te guste mi smut para ti ❤ no me mates plis

It was her friend's birthday so all the girls were at the club drunkly dancing to some lewd Jay Park song. Clara was playfully grinding her hips to the rhythm, throwing her head back laughing at something her friend said. She could feel eyes on her but didn't mind too much, she was young, drunk and having fun.

She kept shamelessly laughing to the song and forgot about it. Mar screamed, "Hey guys lets all rise a toast for the birthday girl, this round's on me" they all gathered around Laura to click their shot glasses to cheer for her. They all threw back the shot and started shouting amd loudly singing to the melody.

 

Clara had totally forgotten about those eyes she felt on her when a strong warm hand made its way to her waist; she turned around and was face to face with a tall, handsome man. He had short, soft and wavy brown hair, shiny caramel eyes and the most beautiful, plump, rosy lips she had ever seen. 

"Hey" he said while rubing the back of his nape "I couldn't help but to notice you dancing back there with your friends, don't wanna sound like a total stalker but you looked really cute dancing" Clara thought she could see him blushing but wasn't sure due to the club's dim lighting.

"H-hey" Clara didn't know what else to say, it wasn't everyday she had to face guys that hot.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself" he shook his head "I'm a total idiot" the guy squeezed his eyes shut "I-I'm Chanyeol" he finally said with a timid face.

Smiling and also blushing she said "I'm Clara, nice to meet you, and don't worry I also think you look really cute, I-I mean not cu-ut but l-like" she couldn't stop stuttering due to her slip up "uuuuuuh I-I you don't look like a stalker" she was blushing really bad and looking at her feet.

He couldn't help but throw a shy laugh at the situation "would you like to dance for a while with me?"

 

"Yes" Clara blushed again realizing how quick she had accepted.

He grabed her hips and moved her to the center of the floor, she placer her arms around his neck. They started slowly dancing to a Zion.T song. 

Suddenly a Hyuna song started playing and the previous shots started getting to Clara's head so she thought, why not?, so she turned around begun lasciviously grinding her ass to Chanyeol's crotch. He tightened his hold on her waist; leaving a bruising, burning touch on it. 

 

Clara could feel Chanyeol getting progressively hard as the song went on. His now rock hard dick rubbing between her cheeks. 

 

At this Clara proceeded to grab one of his hands and boldly placed it on her breasts. He couldn't help but to start massaging her through her crop top. That made her throw her head back, leaning on his shoulder and emitting a soft moan and firmly press her butt to his cock. He placed a series of delicate kisses along her neck earning more moans from her. This was getting out of their hands and they both knew it. So the guy whispered, "Wanna take this to a more private place?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora te toca esperar al proximo capitulo


End file.
